The role of the Administrative Core in this Program is to facilitate the science, manage all aspects of the finances, and provide oversight for compliance. As the Core Leader, Dr. Nishimura has established a group of External Advisors which consists of outstanding scientists with unique expertise in each area of the Program. This includes general tumor immunology, T cell biology, TCR gene transfer, autoimmunity against melanocytes, adoptive T cell transfer clinical trial and biostatistics. Also, he has assembled a group of internal advisors with specific scientific, program project, and administrative expertise to assist with the management of the Program. And finally, Dr. Nishimura has assembled an administrative staff with expertise in procurement, grants accounting/management, and compliance to manage the Program. These functions are essential to the smooth operation of the Program.